Yaruki Yokashima
Yaruki Yokashima '(よ鹿島, ヤルキ) or '''Rineera '(リネーラ) is a kunoichi of Iwagakure's Yokashima clan. Her main goal is to find her real parents and convince her older twin brother, Ruki Yokashima, to come back and reunite with their parents. Background Yaruki is the youngest of the Yokashima twins, being 4 minutes younger than her twin, and born in Iwagakure. She is the daughter to Riku Yokashima and Mena Uchiha. She is blessed to be light twin, as she has chosen the right path. At a young age her training was started, and she was trained by her grandpa Urukin Yokashima. He could quickly see that Yaruki had inherited most of the clan's founder's powers, Also Sutoshi Yokashimas powers. When she was around 5 years old, she was kidnapped alone and brainwashed, because of her being able to get a lot stronger. The traitors left her tied, and after some days a man named Kazoku Niweka, who was from Konohagakure, heard her sobbing, freed her and adopted her into his family, and he named her Rineera. She quickly got well along with her new sister, Tsura Niweka, and they were mostly together. When she was in Acedemy, Enma quickly saw that Yaruki had problems with remembering things from class. She took Yaruki to the doctor who confirmed she had some sort of memory disorder, caused by the brainwashing. In Acedemy she was mostly alone, because of her lack in social skills, but is sometimes seen with Tsura. Personality In her young years she was a more quiet and confused girl, because she did not know as much as other kids did. Sometimes she cried on her adoptive parents, and they did not know much to do. As she grew up Tsura thought her more and more stuff, and she learned to socialize more well. She still got easily confused, but less than what it had been before. She has never been really selfish and she highly sat family and friends over herself. As an example she saved Tsura from some bullies in Part |. She is not the best when it comes to love and can be perverted in some ways. When first meeting her future husband, Ichiro, she tried to avoid the situation by hiding behind things. She ends up getting really determinded i situations such as, in a fight with her brother, loosing a friend etc. After the loss of Tsura she became determinded to kill Ruki, but it was shown she did not have the heart to kill him. Appearance '''Genin: Yaruki was known for being a shorter girl when she was a young teen. She wears a dark grey off-shoulder dress, splitting at her hips, and a red dress-pants like under it. On her arms and legs she wears dark red arm and leg stockings. Her shoes are dark grey. Yaruki has her dark brown hair up in a high ponytail, and her left side bang, covering her left sid eof her face. It is the only time she wears her headband, that has the same color as her eyes, dark grey. Over her dress, she wears the black Yokashima belt. 'Chūnin:' ChuuninRine (2).png|Yaruki's on duty design OffdutyRine (2).png|Yaruki's off-duty design 'On-Duty:' As a chūnin, Yaruki wears a split up red dress, split an the front middle, with dark grey strops connecting to it. Under it she wears a fishnet dress, also connected to the strops. Under the dresses she wears dark grey shorts. On her arms and legs, she wears dark grey arms and leg stockings with lighter grey shoes. Yaruki has her hair loose and her bangs coming over the left side, and not covering her eye. Her hair is a bit longer, and is still spiky, and messy. She does not wear her headband, but has it on her poison bag. On her top part of her back she has a scar from a battle with Ruki. On her waist she still wears the black Yokashima belt. Her skin stays the same, and her nails are sometimes painted red. 'Off-Duty:' When off-duty, she wears an off-shoulder sweater, that reaches her hips. Around her neck, she wears a black choker with a red drop on, representing her clan. Under her clothing she wears a fish net suit like, appearing under her shorts and sweater. On her arms she does not wear any arm stockings, but one silver bracelet. Her shoes are the same. She sometimes keeps her hair in a bun, but this is mostly when she goes out eating, and especially with her loved one, Ichiro. Abilities: With Yaruki being Urukins student and has inherited most of Sutoshi's powers, she is able to learn most of the Yokashima clans jutsus. Being granted with a high amount of creativity she is close to surpassing Urukin. 'Ninjutsu:' 'Nature Transformation:' Yaruki Category:DRAFT